Performance results and evaluations for individuals are usually fragmented and are scattered among many reports. An individual interested in assessing the performance of an individual or group of individuals would have to scour through numerous reports or screens—a time-consuming and sometimes frustrating process. Accordingly, there is a need to ensure that the performance evaluation and review processes are more succinct and easy to use. There also is a need to ease access to performance information or data by employees/individuals and their supervisors or managers. Given the foregoing, what is needed is a system, method and computer program product for reporting performance metrics.